warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlit Path: Burning Trail
Prologue "What is this?" yowled Ebonypelt, running at the shadowy vortex that swirled faster than the most powerful hurricane. There was a click, ''and Ebonypelt was bundled backwards by its mysterious force. "Who could have put ''this terrible hindrance in the middle of our territory?" demanded a powerful white tom, his blue eyes glistening with both fear and anger. "The Clan cats couldn't have....they don't know much about us." He shook his head. "We have all witnessed the sign that showed us a great doom was coming. The perpetrators; Twolegs." A tabby she-cat got up and looked at the vortex, feeling its dark power emnating from its centre. "Unless....yes." "What?" asked a bracken colored she-cat, whose name was Gingersnow. "The Dark Forest cats must have put it there." the she-cat replied, her voice deadly calm. There was a lot of quiet murmuring among the cats, until the she-cat raised her striped tail for silence. The murmuring stopped at once, and all was quiet until: "But..how did they get out?" some cat mewed confusedly from the back of the crowd. "Isn't it meant to be a punishment for eternity?" "That is the point, yes." the tabby answered. "But long ago, a cat called Tigerstar found a way to get out. Now, uncountable moons later, the cats left there have tried it.... and it has worked." "But what's the meaning of it?" The she-cat closed her clear amber eyes, and took in a deep, shuddering breath. "By putting this shadow barrier, as we will call it, at both ends of our territory..." she broke off. "The Clans are leaving the territory around the lake because of Twolegs... and because of these barriers, we cannot go any further. In other words, we are prevented from following them." Chapter 1 "We are starving!" yowled Tinystar to the skies. "The Twolegs are flooding our territories one by one! Soon our camp will be flooded... and we have two Clans of cats here." "Then the solution is clear." Cinderash meowed. "We must leave." "Yes." agreed Tinystar at once. "We must." As the dew glistened on the ferns, a time of great trouble was approaching like an invisible storm cloud. And StarClan looked on, tears filling their eyes, helpless. There was nothing they could do to save their Clans. For the first time, cats would have to depend on themselves... because StarClan could not follow them to their destination. The cats on earth, of course, didn't know this... how could they? It was too dangerous for them to know...it would induce an eternity of fear, recklessness, despair and sheer terror. But then again, it was dangerous for them not to know too...they might stop believing in StarClan. "StarClan, please!" thought Cinderash desperately. "Tell us, what is wrong? Do something, say something, anything!" The silence of her warrior ancestors worried her... and however much Cinderash strained her ears, she could hear nothing. "StarClan cannot, or most likely just aren't, saying anything." Cinderash told Tinystar, concerned. "Then, if StarClan will not help us, at the time we need them most, we should stop looking up at Silverpelt, looking up to them for answers." said Tinystar. "Never!" gasped Cinderash, appalled. "I don't think StarClan ultimately controls what happens to the Clans." But her feeble words of comfort were false. In her mind and her heart, she believed StarClan had truly abandoned them. She found it hard to lie through her teeth to her leader,but she knew it would just make things worse. Should she look up to StarClan anymore? Chapter 3 Soft voices, quieter than the pattering of mice on leaves, whispered in Scorchedpaw’s ears, too quiet for her to manage to figure out what they were trying to tell her. Her thin, ragged pelt flapped like a bird’s wings, even though the calm breeze barely moved the fragile leaves in her nest. Scorchedpaw’s scrawny flanks heaved with the effort of merely breathing, and although water dripped on her from the shower earlier,she didn’t try to move into a better-sheltered part of the apprentices’ den. The Twolegs had been chewing up territory. She didn’t, of course, know why, but in reality, the reason was because the Twolegs wanted fertile farmland. And usually, what the Twolegs wanted, they got. No regards to what the cats living in the territory they were destroying wanted. This could be because Twolegs were stereotypically selfish, or it could have been because the Twolegs didn’t know they were there at all. Scorchedpaw doubted the second option; Twolegs had definitely sighted them, generally when a kit or apprentice has an encounter with a dog. The trees were being mauled by huge, silver, shiny Twoleg paws with jagged edges. They were usually attached to huge monsters with bright yellow pelts, and one gigantic black paw that left long, bumpy tracks behind it. The shiny paws made a weird “zzzzz” sound as they sliced through the unfortunate elm or ash the paw had claimed as its next victim. With their shelter, home, and second refuge from Twolegs being invaded just like their first home, the Clan cats were scared. Very scared. Even now, when the monsters had fallen silent for the night, Scorchedpaw’s amber eyes were huge with fear. Not only were the Twolegs ripping apart their home, they were ripping apart all she had ever known... Chapter 4 Even though the rest of the Clan except her and Shatteredpaw had lost faith in StarClan. She pressed up close to Shatteredpaw's pelt for warmth. It did very little to warm her; Scorchedpaw noticed with a jolt that her friend's pelt was thinner than paper. Accidentally prodding her friend with a paw, Scorchedpaw jumped, her amber eyes full of fear. Shatteredpaw stirred in her sleep but did not wake. ''Thank you, StarClan. ''Scorchedpaw thought.Shatteredpaw went crazy when woken from her dense sleep. StarClan would never desert the Clans, at least not on purpose. As a bulging black cloud blotted out the frosty glitter of Silverpelt and the air was filled with the sound of roaring thunder, Scorchedpaw had never felt so alone. Finally dawn cracked, throwing a golden light into the den. She blinked repeatedly as her eyes adjusted to the light. Shatteredpaw jumped up beside her, scaring her out of her pelt. "Blimey, Shatteredpaw..." she gasped. Shatteredpaw froze. "What?" asked Scorchpaw. The golden she-cat did not reply. Chapter 5 Shatteredpaw had a reason for her name. It wasn't the reason every other cat thought. The real reason only Shatteredpaw and Tinystar knew. She was born in a time of hardship for her parents; the two didn't love each other like they had before. She was originally named Broken, because her mother knew she would have to part ways with her father soon. "Like when Twolegs choose to leave each other." reflected Shatteredpaw sadly, as the saddest memories of her life were re-enacted in her mind, filling her with pain and regret,whenever she merely thought of her parents. Her mother was still with the Clan, but Shatteredpaw had never seen eye-to-eye with her since her father had deserted them. ColourClan warriors had found her mother near the border with a tiny bundle of golden fur that was no older than a week old. Shatteredpaw never really knew her father, but she bitterly missed his warm, comforting scent. When offered, Spark (her mother) naturally joined the Clan, but Rowan (her father) refused. He resented a world in which you cared for anyone except your family. Spark had recieved her new name, Sparklight, and she named her only daughter Shatteredkit, because her life had been shattered like glass. Sparklight gave her kit to another queen to suckle, and spent all day staring at the spot where her mate had disappeared, hoping that someday he would reappear out of the thick mist. She hoped he would join her in the Clan, a safe,-well maybe not safe- happier place to live where your Clanmates watch your back. Shatteredpaw moaned; she hated her name. Whenever someone spoke it, she remembered the worst moments of her life, moments she longed to forget..... Chapter 5 Shatteredpaw's pelt clung to her battered body as it continued pouring down, tiny bullets of rain pattering around her as she looked up at the bulging black clouds, her eyes clouded with pain. "Why?" she asked herself silently. "Why me?" Her amber eyes pleaded for help, of? any form StarClan could possibly give her. But lately, the events had gotten to her; it seemed like StarClan didn't care about them- like the Clans were severed from them permanently. If this was reality, then would every cat be forced to reside in the Dark Forest? It really wasn't fair that StarClan were turning a blind eye to the flooding, everything. Her trust in her warrior ancestors had been shattered, like her life and her heart. ? "Help..." murmured Shatteredpaw, her small,quiet voice inaudible over the thunder of the rain. She snuck out of camp to the Treeplace, having a feeling there was somebody there...waiting. Category:Starlit Path Series Category:Lilly Lovegood(2)'s fanfics